


Do You Believe In Love At First Sight, Or Should I Walk By Again?

by BadSideOf45



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSideOf45/pseuds/BadSideOf45
Summary: Finding himself alone on Valentine’s Day, Pete caves in to Joe’s plan to set him up with a friend at a party.  But what happens when Pete finds someone special on his own, especially if the person is more than he bargained for?
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 15





	Do You Believe In Love At First Sight, Or Should I Walk By Again?

Pete was going to kill Joe Trohman.

No, killing was too easy a punishment. 

Maim.

That’s it - he was going to maim Joe.

“Come to a Valentine’s Day party with me - it’s gonna be Wild!!” Joe had said.

“I want to introduce you to someone. I promise he’s just your type.”

Pete remembered he had also been promised assorted hors d’oeuvres and an open bar.

What he found in the crowded kitchen was Cheez Whiz on Ritz crackers and warm cheap beer.

Pete was not surprised when Joe had abandoned him the moment he had started bitching about disenchantment, with the party and with the whole concept of Valentine’s Day.

AKA: Consumer Driven and Trivial Interpretation of Love Day.

Apparently Joe had taken that piece of information as a cue to chase after a brunette in heels and a mini skirt.

Yep. Right now, Joe Trohman was at the very top of Pete’s shit list.

So here Pete stood, holding up the wall in some guy’s living room (albeit a Really Classy living room) he didn’t even know sipping on nasty alcohol, pouting and huffing out his annoyance as often as possible.

*******************

After what seemed like an eternity, Joe stumbled past him, a bit high, his smile big and his arm wrapped around the pretty girl from earlier.

Pete stopped him. “Hey man, I think I’m gonna cut out early. This isn’t really my scene. I’ll just call an Uber - stay and have fun.”

Joe clapped a hand on his shoulder. “No man, you have to stay and meet this guy. I think you two will get along great!”

Before Pete could answer, however, the crowd surged forward and carried Joe on towards the back door.

Frowning and shaking his head, Pete pulled out his phone, Uber on speed dial.

Before he could hit the number, though, he looked up, startled by a guy yelling various profanities and chasing a giggling blonde girl with a big smile on her face.

At least Joe got the ‘Wild!!’ part right.

When the two cleared out of his line of sight, Pete’s night started looking up.

Way, way up.

There, standing against the wall opposite him, was the most attractive man he had ever seen. 

He was short, shorter than Pete’s 5’6”. He was wearing a fedora on top of his reddish-blonde hair. His hazel eyes (made adorably owlish by thick-rimmed glasses) were looking around the room as if he was searching for something, or someone. He was wearing a maroon t-shirt under a grey cardigan and his hands were buried in the front pockets of his black jeans. Soon the man looked down, watching his beat up Chucks scuff at the wood floor.

Pete forgot all about the guy Joe wanted him to meet. He was utterly captivated by the man right in front of him.

Pete pushed away from the wall and started slowly walking towards the man (Now referred to by Pete as Hot Guy), like a lion stalking an unsuspecting, totally innocent gazelle. He reached the other side of the room in record time.

Pete leaned in close, Hot Guy’s head still facing the floor. 

“Come here often?” Pete whispered in Hot Guy's ear, their shoulders brushing together. 

The young man froze, toe mid-scuff.

Pete pulled back slowly, lightly touching the Hot Guy’s earlobe with his lips. 

“Do you have a name? Or can I call you Mine?”

Hot Guy startled and looked up from his shoes, eyes widening when he got a good look at Pete. 

Pete put on his brightest smile and puffed out his chest.

He knew he looked good for a man close to 40.

His dark hair was straightened and slicked back in a ponytail. He wore his favorite tight black v-neck t-shirt that showed off his golden skin and crown of thorns tattoo, an embroidered blue jean jacket, and animal-print jeans. He was even proud of the odd looking green shoes that graced his feet.

Pete winked at the man opposite him. 

“If you were a Transformer you’d be Optimus Fine.”

Before Hot Guy could answer, Pete leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a seductive level. 

“I’ll cook you dinner, if you make ‘Me’ breakfast…”

The man in front of Pete blushed profusely and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Um, well, I mean…” Hot Guy stammered as he flapped his cardigan-covered hands by his sides.

Before he had a chance to finish his statement a good-looking young man with coiffed brown hair, brown eyes, and full lips came up and placed a protective hand on Hot Guy’s arm, pulling him slightly away from Pete.

“Darling” the man began, shooting daggers with his eyes at Pete, “You have to come and meet Ryan! He’s the most clever thing!”

Before Hot Guy had a chance to protest the young man quickly tugged him towards the kitchen. 

Hot Guy threw a look of apology to Pete over his shoulder as he was dragged around the kitchen doorway out of sight.

It was then Pete realized he hadn’t had a chance to get Hot Guy’s name.

Pete shook his head and shrugged. ‘Yeah, seems my luck right about now.’ he grumbled to himself.

*****************************

After drinking all of those warm beers, Pete needed to find a restroom. 

He wandered around the first floor of the house, encountering closets and small bedrooms (many of the latter occupied by amorous couples) before locating the guest bathroom. 

He used the facilities and washed his hands before stepping back out into the hall. Glancing around, he noticed a light on beneath a large door he had failed to open earlier.

Curiosity got the best of him, so he walked up to the door, turned the knob and peeked his head inside. 

His jaw dropped when he saw numerous musical instruments in front of him, lining the walls of a beautiful room with a baby grand piano as the centerpiece.

Pete pushed the door open wide enough to slip in. He clasped his hands behind him in case he felt the urge to touch any of the beautiful guitars and basses that hung in a row on one wall. Gretsch, Squier, and Fender were only a few of the brands represented.

Placed in a long, intricately carved glass-doored hutch on the next wall were numerous instruments, including various brass, woodwinds, and strings. 

Pete walked to the third wall, admiring the various vintage pieces of music memorabilia that were on display. Numerous autographs, rare albums, and even a much loved guitar in a large shadow box hung in an arbitrary pattern.

Underneath was a soft-looking brown leather couch with fluffy chenille throw pillows in a deep blue color that looked very inviting. 

Eventually he found himself drawn to the baby grand piano in the middle of the room. It was a Fazioli Model F156 with a brilliant shiny black finish.

Pete reverently stroked the beautiful ivory keys, thinking how much they resembled the porcelain skin of the man he had spoken to earlier that evening.

*******************

“Isn’t it beautiful? I heard they had a devil of a time getting it in the house, but the owner insisted.”

Pete quickly looked up, first surprised, then delighted.

Hot Guy was leaning against the doorway, as if summoned by Pete himself. 

“I also heard it’s the exact same kind of piano they used in ‘50 Shades of Gray’…” Hot Guy said as he pushed away from the frame and strolled further into the room.

“It is quite stunning,” Pete answered, never taking his eyes away from the young man’s face. 

How could it not be a sin to have lips that full and luscious? 

And what had happened to his glasses?

Before Pete could ask his name Hot Guy was speaking again.

“Do you play?” Hot Guy asked when he reached the opposite end of the piano from Pete. 

Pete just shook his head.

Hot Guy leaned on top of the piano and pulled the left side of his lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. 

“Now that is a true shame. I’ve been known to tickle the ivories every now and then.”

“I’ve been told I perform exquisitely...” he said, looking up at Pete through his eyelashes.

Pete stared at Hot Guy, trying to reconcile the man across from him with the same timid man he had so shamefully propositioned in the living room earlier. 

Hot Guy just graduated to Super Hot Guy.

Pete was quickly finding this ‘private’ party more and more interesting. 

“I would love to experience that pleasure sometime,” Pete smiled wickedly.

Super Hot Guy slowly walked around the piano and sat down on the bench, looked up at Pete coyly and patted the empty place beside him.

Pete couldn’t decide if it was an invitation or a dare. 

He took it as both.

Pete smirked, sat down and took in the details of Super Hot Guy’s face, pondering the taste of his full lips. 

Cherry, he decided. 

Definitely cherry.

The younger man chuckled quietly, as if he had read Pete’s mind.

“Anything specific you would like me to perform? Perhaps we could consummate a duet?” Super Hot Guy said, glancing slyly at Pete.

Pete silently cursed the front of his jeans for growing tighter.

“No,” Pete said in an octave higher than his usual range. He cleared his throat and began again. 

“No, I can’t perform. On the piano, I mean.” He felt his face turn bright red.

Pete quickly shifted the subject back to the young man beside him.

“I’m sure any music you make is stunning.”

Super Hot Guy chuckled again and began to play. It was a hauntingly beautiful melody Pete had never heard before.

Pete knew he was staring at the man, but he didn’t care. He was fascinated by the ethereal creature beside him.

“What do you do?”

Super Hot Guy smiled and kept on playing. 

“Oh, many, many things,” he said as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Pete stifled a groan and immediately put his hands in his lap. 

“I meant for a living…”

Super Hot Guy smiled to himself. “I’m a studio musician downtown. You?”

“I’m a deejay.” Pete answered. “Did you go to school to learn how to play piano?”

The young man shook his head. “Self-taught. How about you? Any higher education?”

Pete stared ahead thoughtfully. “Spent a couple of years at DePaul studying PolySci, but it wasn’t for me.”

Pete glanced around, then towards the slightly open door.

“Say, you don’t think we’ll get in trouble for being in here, do you? I mean, this stuff looks expensive…”

“I don’t think so,” the other man shrugged. “I heard the guy who owns this place is pretty chill.”

Super Hot Guy came to the end of his song and turned to Pete, his long fingers caressing the keys of the piano lovingly.

Pete suddenly found himself distracted by impure thoughts starring Super Hot Guy’s hands.

“That curly haired guy you came to the party with - are you two...together?

Pete chuckled quietly. “No, he’s a friend. My last relationship went down in flames when she found out I was bisexual.” 

“How about you?” Pete asked. “Your boyfriend seemed very possessive.”

Super Hot Guy covered the keys of the piano and placed his hands on the keylid. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. I work with him and he flirts with me all of the time, but I’m just not interested.”

“Oh, well, I bet your girlfriend doesn’t appreciate that very much,” Pete insinuated.

Super Hot Guy stared at Pete for a moment. 

All of a sudden, he bent over double and started giggling like a maniac.

The younger man’s unusual reaction made Pete feel like an idiot, something he hated worse than anything in the world. 

He went to stand up, jeans much looser after the other man’s giggle fit. 

“Well, nice talking to you...”

Super Hot Guy reached up and jerked Pete’s arm so hard he fell back down onto the piano bench. 

“I’m not laughing at you, it’s just that I’ve never even been with a girl.”

Pete’s face turned red and he was about to say something indignant when Super Hot Guy leaned over the small space between them and captured Pete’s lips with his own.

He pulled away after a few seconds and placed his hands on Pete’s stubble-covered jaw.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly.

“Hell yes,” Pete replied, pulling Super Hot Guy into his arms and kissing him until they separated panting, the man’s lips bruised and swollen by Pete’s dominant kisses.

The younger man ran his hand down the front of Pete’s shirt, pulling it up slightly and gasping at the bartskull tattoo he found located just above the waistband of Pete’s jeans. 

He traced the tattoo lightly with his fingers, before they dipped down into the top of Pete’s jeans. 

Pete’s eyes fluttered shut and his heartbeat increased.

Super Hot Guy pulled his hand back slightly and glanced up at Pete. 

“I was supposed to meet someone new tonight, sort of a blind date.”

Pete stared deeply into the other man’s eyes, searching for any doubts or regrets.

He found neither - only unmistakable desire.

Pete grabbed Super Hot Guy’s arms abruptly and pulled him roughly to his chest, accidently knocking the fedora from his head. 

He stared greedily down at the younger man. 

“Fuck that - I saw you first,” Pete growled possessively.

Consumed with lust, Pete stood swiftly and picked up the smaller man, turning and laying him down on the soft leather couch. 

He quickly pushed his embroidered jacket down his arms and flung it towards the piano bench. 

He then turned back to Super Hot Guy .

He wanted - no - was compelled to undress this man and worship every inch of his body.

The other man stared wide-eyed at the beautiful tattoos which graced Pete’s toned arms. He reached out his hand to touch Pete’s inked skin

“If I told you you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” Super Hot Guy said as if daring Pete to make a move.

Pete snarled before kneeling over the younger man.

He roughly pushed Super Hot Guy’s t-shirt up his chest and ran his hand down the porcelain-colored, flawless skin he found there.

The younger man shuddered.

Pete eagerly brushed his lips down the middle of Super Hot Guy’s chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses from his breastbone to where his happy trail disappeared into his jeans. 

The young man lay beneath him, hands untying Pete’s ponytail before burying his fingers in the dark strands.

He jerked Pete’s face up to look at him, bucking his hips up.

“Do you know what I want, or should I draw you a diagram?”

Pete scraped his fingernails down Super Hot Guy’s sides, leaving deep red marks.

“No more fucking around,” he snarled, jerking his hair out of the guy’s grip.

Pete popped open the button of Super Hot Guy’s jeans aggressively and quickly pulled down the zipper. He stroked the man’s boxer-covered member with his hand roughly while he sucked dark bruises into the pale skin on the man’s hip bones. 

The younger man smiled to himself.

“Funny, I thought that was what we were trying to do.”

He looked down at Pete, expecting a smart-ass comment.

Pete looked at Super Hot Guy and felt nothing but a raw, primal urge to possess this man fully. 

He surged up and captured the other man’s lips in a scorching kiss, determined to make this fascinatingly vexatious person his.

************************

Just then the door to the room was thrown open.

“There you are! I was just…” a voice trailed off.

Super Hot Guy drew in a sharp, shocked intake of breath.

Pete shielded the younger man from sight with his entire body.

Joe turned around quickly to stare at the door he had just come through. 

“You know, usually when a couple throws a Valentine’s Day party, they actually mingle with the other guests.” 

“And by the way - next time, I volunteer Andy to help you with your weird little ‘games’.”

Pete and Patrick stared at each other before Patrick threw his head back and broke out in a manic fit of snorts and giggles. 

Pete, less amused and more pissed off, took off his shoe and threw it at the door. 

“Get the fuck out Joe, and lock the door behind you!”

“I’m trying to ravish my husband!”

Joe made a gagging noise and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Pete turned his attention back to the Super Hot Guy beneath him.

Patrick leaned up and kissed Pete gently. “Be my Valentine?”

Pete grinned back. “Always.”


End file.
